Raimundo's Rival
by Luiz4200
Summary: A new monk arrives at the Xiaolin Temple and he's an old friend of Kimiko. How will it affect our Shoku Warrior?
1. A New Student Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Mirmo Zibang or any character from any of the series.**

**Raimundo's Rival**

After Raimundo was made Shoku Warrior, he began a special training with Master Fung and then helped him with the training of the three Wudai Warriors. A few days later, the four dragons received a special announcement.

"Young Monks, a new kid is going to join us at the temple." Master Fung announces with his usual serenity. "I hope Omi, Raimundo and Clay warm up to the newbie."

"What about me?" Kimiko asks, confused.

"You're already familiar with him, Kimiko." Master Fung calmly explains. "He is one of your friends back from Japan."

"A boy coming from Japan?" Omi happily asks. "Is he coming to replace Kimiko? It would help us against the forces of evil having another boy instead of a girl since girls are..." Before Omi can complete his phrase he's knocked down by Kimiko. Fortunately he wakes up on time to welcome the new monk.

"Young Monks, this is Kaoru Matsutake." Master Fung announces. "Kaoru, these are Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water; Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth; Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind; and I believe you already know Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire."

"You are right, Master Fung." Kaoru humbly says and then bows to Master Fung.

"First day here and he's already bowing down?" Raimundo whispers to Kimiko. "Is he some sort of Teacher's Pet?"

"Shut up, Raimundo." Kimiko says and then hits him. "Kaoru is just like many Japanese boys."

"Hey, partner." Clay (who else?) says. "Where did you know Kimiko from?"

"We used to attend the same school before her father had her transfered to this Xiaolin Temple." Kaoru explains.

"Same school?" Raimundo asks. "Are you rich like Kimiko?"

"You can say so." Kaoru modestly says.

"You're being too modest, Young Master." A man says.

Kaoru turns around and recognizes the man. "Hirai, what are you doing here? Wouldn't you enjoy your vacation to see old friends?"

"Yes, Master Kaoru." Hirai replies. "I've been trained myself into martial arts in this temple when I was a kid."

"Hey, Kimi?" Raimundo asks. "Why does this Hirai call Kaoru 'Master'?"

"Because Hirai is the Matsutake Family's butler." Kimiko explains.

"But this shouldn't mean anything here." Omi replies. "Not only Hirai is on vacation from his duties as a servant but he also has a bigger level of experience than Kaoru."

"I agree with Omi." Master Fung says. "As long as Hirai and all of you are here as Xiaolin Monks I want you all to treat him with the same respect you all treat me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Fung." The five kids reply in unison.

"Good. Then Fellow Xiaolin Master Hirai will train you this afternoon in honor of his visit. Hirai, they're all yours." Master Fung says.

"Thanks, Master Fung." Hirai replies. "Does this temple still have the obstacle course I used to run when I was a dragon-in-training?"

"Yes." Master Fung replies. Hirai then has the kids running on it and says the last one will do the dishes. Raimundo wins, with Kimiko in second, Omi in third, Clay in fourth and Kaoru in fifth. He tripped on the way, allowing Clay to get past him.

"Young Monk, you lost so you're doing the dishes tonight." Hirai announces.

"Yes, Master Hirai." Kaoru replies.

"He's getting used too fast to the idea of taking orders from his family's servant." Raimundo comments.

"He's just being formal and abiding the rules." Kimiko replies.

In the next morning, Raimundo is still surprised Kaoru actually did the chores appointed by someone used to be his servant. During breakfast Kaoru and Kimiko start talking to each other.

"Kaoru, how is everyone back in Tokyo?" Kimiko asks.

"I've kept playing basketball and basically all stayed the same except that we all miss you." He explains and then tells something in Japanese and both of them start laughing. Raimundo looks a little bit angry.

"Feeling jealous, partner?" Clay asks mockingly.

"Clay, do you think our leader is afraid of being outranked by a newcomer?" Clay and Raimundo roll their eyes at Omi's naïvety.

"Lil' partner, that's not what I think Raimundo is worried about." Clay explains.

"So is he afraid of being outranked by Kimiko? If so there's no need to worry since she's a girl..." Omi is knocked unconscious again by Kimiko.

"Does Omi have a suicidal wish?" Kaoru asks, making Kimiko blush and Raimundo and Clay smile. Before the two Japanese rich kids have a chance to resume their conversation Dojo Kanojo Cho appears.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo exclaims.

Kaoru have already met Dojo and heard about the Shen Gong Wu but didn't believe the Wu to be real. "Are the Shen Gong Wu real?"

"You'll have the time to learn about them on the way to get it before the Heylin forces do it." Master Fung answers.

**Did you like this chapter? Before anyone asks, this fic is showing Kaoru from before he met the Muglox Fairies and they won't appear. Please R&R.**


	2. The Mirror of Truth

Dojo is carrying the five young monks into their destination while they discuss the recently activated Shen Gong Wu.

"Which Shen Gong Wu are we looking for, again?" Kaoru asks.

"The Mirror of Truth." Omi replies. "This Shen Gong Wu answers any questions but each user can only have one answer per week."

"Really?" Raimundo asks. "This sounds very familiar. Does anybody know if Grand Master Dashi ever wrote fairy tales?" Raimundo asks mockingly.

"I've never heard about that but after meeting him it wouldn't surprise me." Omi answers, clueless as usual.

"How could you meet someone who lived fifteen hundred years ago?" Kaoru asks, confused. "Did you use a time travelling Shen Gong Wu?"

"Long story, Kaoru." Kimiko replies, not wanting to get into details.

"There it is." Dojo says, pointing at the location of the Wu. "The Mirror of Truth is located at the top of Mount Fuji."

Dojo lands at Mount Fuji and the monks start searching for the mirror. Kaoru is the first one to find it but when he picks it he realizes he isn't the only one holding it and the Wu starts shinning.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asks, surprised.

"I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius and future ruler of Earth." Jack Spicer introduces himself. "And who are you?"

"I am Kaoru Matsutake, Xiaolin Dragon-in-training." Kaoru replies.

"Matsutake?" A surprised Spicer asks. "Like in that rich Japanese family? Is there anything between you and Kimiko?"

Kaoru hesitates before answering. "I don't believe this is any of your business. Now what about this Wu? Why is it shinning?"

"Because both of us touched it at the same time." Jack explains. "Now we must battle for it on a Xiaolin Showdown."

"And how do we do it?" Kaoru asks.

"We must compete on something. Usually the competition must match the environment." Jack explains.

"In that case I have an idea." Kaoru says. "We'll make questions to each other. The first one who answers ten questions wrongly or refuses to answer three questions loses. Each time one of us doesn't answer a question correctly the volcano will throw a lava ball at the one who doesn't answer correctly."

"Fine." Jack replies. "I wager my Monkey Staff against your, uh, do you have any Wu to wager?"

"I wager the Hanabi Star." Kaoru answers.

"Who gave him the Hanabi Star?" Clay asks.

"I did it." Omi proudly says. "Since it's a fire kind of Wu it's the perfect way for Kaoru to show his obvious male superiority over Kimiko." Kimiko once again knocks Omi unconscious.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" Both Jack and Kaoru scream.

"Jack, are you a Momma's boy who elaborates world domination plans in the basement?" Kaoru asks.

"No." Jack answers and a lave ball almost hits him. "Now it's my turn to ask, right?"

"Yes." Kaoru answers and the Mirror of Truth gives him a 'correct answer' sign. "That's unfair." Jack whines as usual.

"No, it's not." Kaoru replies. "Do you like playing with dolls?"

Jack's hesitation before answering causes the Mirror of Truth gives a 'time up' sign and Jack has to dodge another lava ball.

"Making hard questions is a game for two." Jack angrily says. "Is there anything between you and Kimiko?"

"Well, I have a crush on her but I'm not sure about her feelings." Kaoru sheepishly answers and the Mirror of Truth gives another 'correct answer' sign. Kimiko is shocked about Kaoru's crush and Raimundo became even more jealous than he already was.

_I knew it. He's interested in __my__ Kimiko._ Raimundo thinks. _Wait. Did I say 'my'? But there's nothing between us. I would like to but would she return my feelings? Probably not now she knows a rich boy from her country loves her. And they seem to get along so well._

"My turn." Kaoru says. "What's your biggest fear?"

"I don't fear anything." Jack answers and has to avoid another lava ball. "That's a game for two. What's your biggest fear?"

"I'm afraid Kimiko will reject my love." Kaoru answers and then the Mirror of Truth gives another 'correct answer' sign. "My turn again. Does anybody from the Heylin side respect you?"

"They all respect me but are just too stubborn to admit." Jack answers and then has to dodge his fourth lava ball.

At this point Omi wakes up. "How's the showdown going so far, my fellow monks?"

"Kaoru has answered correctly all questions made to him so far, lil' partner." Clay says. "And that warmint Spicer answered three questions wrongly and refused to answer one."

Hearing that, Jack yells. "Hey, the showdown isn't over yet." He then turns to Kaoru. "And why did a rich family like yours has sent you to a Xiaolin Temple?"

"It was Tohomiko-san's idea." Kaoru replies. "He plans to arrange a marriage between me and Kimiko and wants to know from early if I would freak out of her elemental abilities or not." The Mirror of Truth confirms this as a correct answer.

Kimiko was surprised about that. "How could Dad do it to me?"

"What's the big surprise, Kimiko?" Omi asks. "Isn't common for rich families to arrange marriages?"

"On a certain way yes but I'm surprised my Papa would actually do it." Kimiko explains. "What if I want somebody else?"

"But who wouldn't be scared by your fire power?" Omi asks and then thinks about something. "Oh, Kimiko. You must have fallen in love with me. But who can blame you for loving the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever?" Kimiko rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile Raimundo was losing even more hope. _That Kaoru dude also has her father's approval? Now I'm really out of chances._ He thinks.

Kaoru now makes the next question. "Jack Spicer, is your obsession with World Domination a way to make up for your parents' lack of affection?"

"No, I'm just evil." Jack answers and then another lava ball almost hits him.

"And you consider yourself an evil genius." Kaoru says.

"Do you think I am stupid, Xiaolin loser?" Jack angrily asks.

"Yes." Kaoru answers and the Mirror of Truth gives another correct answer sign and Jack drops his jaw. "My turn." Kaoru says. "Are you a wimp?"

"No." Jack answers and he must dodge his sixth lava ball. "Do you wanna give up?"

"No." Kaoru gets another 'correct answer' sign. "When was the last time before this showdown you faced a humiliating defeat?"

"I've never been humiliated before." Jack gives his sixth incorrect answer. He then looks around and realizes the lava balls thrown before are now preventing him from avoiding the next one. "I give up! I give up!" Jack yells and the scenery returns to normal. Jack leaves and the Wudai Warriors congratulate him.

"That was just beginner's luck." Raimundo says seeming to be indifferent.

"Does anybody know what's wrong with him?" Kaoru asks and the Mirror of Truth starts glowing.

"Raimundo Pedrosa is jealous of you because he fears Kimiko Tohomiko, the girl he loves, might be interested on you." The Wu explains.

_Why don't I throw myself into that volcano right now?_ Raimundo thinks to himself.

"Raimundo, you don't have to worry about Kaoru." Omi tries to comfort his leader. "Why would her want something with him while I, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever, am around?" Everybody gives him an angry glare. "What?"

Our heroes make their way back to the Xiaolin Temple in an awkward silence.

**I probably wouldn't have updated so soon but I've received so many reviews in such a short notice I felt like having to update. The Mirror of Truth is a Wu I made up myself. Due to my family's plans for a trip I probably won't be able to update for a while. I hope you can wait. ****Please R&R.**


	3. And the Dragon of Fire Loves

**And the Dragon of Fire Loves...**

After the Xiaolin Warriors return home, Kimiko thinks about what had been revealed during the showdown between Kaoru and Jack and decides to talk to Raimundo. Not having any idea of where he is since she didn't find him at his own room (or cubicle – you can call it the way you want) and he wasn't at hers trying to "borrow" her PDA, she tries to find him at the dining room but only finds the other kids.

"Guys, did anyone here know where's Raimundo?" Kimiko asks and then nobody says anything for a while.

"I didn't see him, Kimiko." Kaoru says. "But I have some idea of where we can find him."

Kaoru leads her to the Shen Gong Wu vault and they find him picking the Mirror of Truth. They decide to keep watching in secret out of curiosity about what he's so interested to learn about, although they already have a good idea of what it is.

"Mirror of Truth, who's the one Kimiko Tohomiko loves?" Raimundo asks, unable to hold down his excitement.

"You, Raimundo Pedrosa, are the one Kimiko Tohomiko loves." The Wu answers, much to the Shoku Warrior's relief. A relief that ends when Kimiko lets him know she's also there.

"Raimundo?" She screams and he turns around.

"Kimiko, how long are you here?" He asks and then notices Kaoru. "And what's _he_ doing here?" Raimundo asks, slightly mad at his rival's presence.

"Well, since it's obvious you both have a lot to talk about I'll leave you alone." Kaoru says and then leaves to rejoin the other kids.

"So, partner, Raimundo finally knows Kimiko's feelings for him?" Clay asks. "That was about time. So, how are things between them now?"

"I've realized they should be left alone for a talk so I have no idea." Kaoru explains.

"Why did our leader used the Mirror of Truth to learn if Kimiko loves him or not?" Omi asks. "Couldn't he have just asked Kimiko herself?"

"There are a few things most people simply won't have the courage to ask, lil' fella." Clay explains.

Raimundo and Kimiko join them for dinner.

"Raimundo, you must try Kaoru's food." Clay says. "He's sure a good cook."

"Really?" Raimundo asks. "I thought he was accostumed to have servants preparing his meals."

"They teach Home Economics back at the school we used to attend before coming here." Kimiko explains. "And he always was a good student."

"Wasn't he mocked by the other students for that?" Clay asks. "A boy studying that back in my country for studying anything on that matter except for a barbeque."

"And he should be." Omi says. "Cooking should be left for females so they could make up for their lack of upper body str..." He doesn't have a chance to finish as Kimiko kocks him unconscious (again) and the other kids look stunned.

"I know I've asked it before but I can't help but ask it again." Kaoru says. "Does Omi have any suicidal wish?"

"Probably yes." Raimundo answers, trying to hold his laughter. "But, how do you feel knowing the girl you love is in love with me?" He asks in triumph.

"Knowing it now is better than staying in doubt." Kaoru calmly replies. "Accepting it will help me to move on. But if I still haven't done so by the time when and if something goes wrong between you and Kimiko I will be back."

"Where will you go, my new friend?" Omi, who just recovered himself, asks.

"Never mind, Omi." Kaoru answers.

Two weeks later, Kaoru prepares himself to leave the Xiaolin Temple.

"Do you really have to leave, my new friend?" A sad Omi asks.

"Yes, Omi." Kaoru answers. "My only purpose here was trying to estabilish a closer relationship with Kimiko and the only reason I stayed here for two whole weeks is the fact my parents didn't want it to be so obvious. Now they'll try somebody else."

"My vacation time is over." Hirai announces. "Now I am going to resume my job as the butler of the Matsutake family."

"Does that mean?" Kaoru asks, hopefully.

"Yes, young master." Hirai answers. "Let me help you with your baggage, please."

"Do I feel some revenge coming up?" Raimundo asks with malice.

"No." Kaoru replies. "I won't get even with him. I'll just enjoy having him back to the way it used to be."

"Dude, you have no personality." Raimundo comments and then talks to Kimiko. "Kimi, how did your father and your friends react about us?"

"Keiko congratulated me for finally admitting my feelings." Kimiko replies. "She always suspected them. My Dad is a little upset but he'll eventually accept it. And if he doesn't, I'll simply live off my Mom's legacy. I still have to learn the opinions of my other friends back in Japan." Kaoru and Hirai enter the Matsutake's family helicopter and leave. "Here they go. I bet Kaoru is now crying out loud for losing me."

"Really?" Raimundo asks. "He didn't seem to be someone who does it."

"He only does it when he's sure nobody besides his staff is listening." Kimiko explains.

"Okay." Raimundo replies. "Are you up for some particular 'training'?"

"Sure." She answers.

**THE END**

**Did you like my fic? ****Please R&R.**


End file.
